cureforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Force: Beginning/S1Ep1
The Arrival of Cure Tempest is the first episode of Cure Force: Beginning~!, and it was written by Lady Mipha. In the Japanese dub, it is titled Oh No! Harmone Kingdom in Despair! Save Us, Cure Tempest! (あらいやだ！ 絶望のホルモンの王国！ 私たちを保存して、キュアテンペスト！''Ara Iyada! Zetsubō no Horumon no Ōkoku! Watashitachi o Hozon Shite, Kyua Tenpesuto!). The Storm King Arises The Queen of Harmony pressed her hand to her forehead. She felt a disturbance in the world. The Land of Harmony was perfect. It had a perfect harmony of cold and hot, rain and sun, bad and good. Except for the part so of the world so far away only the Queen and her closest advisors. The Badlands were full of chaos. It could switch from day to night in the blink of an eye, or in fourteen years nobody would see the moon. The Queen preferred not to think about the Bad- lands, but as she gazed out the window she could see the silhouette of the Storm King. “The Storm King is rising,” she muttered. She crossed the room to a pedestal. Over the pedestal hovered a rainbow-colored stone orbited by crystals in all of the colors of the rainbow. Sitting on top of the pedestal, in the colored glow of the crystals, were three purse-like items. They were white with a large pink heart in the middle, with a pink bow behind the pink heart. They had a pink strap that enabled them to be carried easily. The Queen picked up the silver crystal and opened the middle purse. A cell phone-like item floated out. “Yes, Queen?” asked the phone. It wasn’t really the phone that was talking, though. There was a pixie showed in the screen of the phone that was talking. “Shadow, it is good to see you,” the Queen announced. “The Storm King is rising, and it’s up to you, Storm, and Pearl to protect the Rainbow Crystal and find Cure Force. They must protect us!” “Yes, Queen,” Shadow replied, bowing. The Queen pressed the Rainbow Crystal to the bottom of the phone, where the keypad would be. The Rainbow Crystal glowed a bright white before dissolving into bright sparkles, where it showed up in the screen next to Shadow. The dark purple-and-red pixie bowed. Beside him, the other two purses opened and the phones they held both showed a pixie, who bowed. One showed a sea-green and white pixie, and the other was pink and orange. The Queen raised her hands and rainbow beams shone on the purses and the phones. They rose in the air and shot out of the Land of Harmony’s sky. The Queen smiled, knowing she had done her duty. “Go, Cure Force,” she whispered. “Protect the Land of Harmony.” Part One: Tamara “Ugh,” Tamara groaned. “Why do I have to go to this dumb school again?” “Your father and I think it’s better for you,” Tamara’s mother replied. “After Honey and Spring, you never seemed to want to hang out with anyone but Grubby.” Tamara’s mother glanced at the black pug and shuddered. “We want you to make some friends, Tammy.” “I don’t need friends,” Tamara snapped. “One day, you’ll realize that marrying was a mistake, and the only way to live is on your own.” Tamara’s mother sighed. “I’m sorry that you didn’t pass the entrance exam that Honey and Spring did, but you can’t let one little thing change your entire life. Tamara, you aren’t going back to that military academy.” Tamara huffed. As long as she didn’t have to make ‘friends,’ she’d be fine. Nobody else realized that ''friend meant potential lying two-faced scum-headed back-stabbing gloater except her and perhaps Grubby. Honey and Spring were just two examples of what would happen to Tamara one day, over and over again. Sure, they were still friends, but their relationship had degraded until Tamara hadn’t heard from them in over two years. She didn’t like the school, either. It was nothing like her old school. It had pictures of trophies and lots of people hanging out, like that was even supposed to be a thing. But she made her way to her first class anyways, grumbling all the way about the school’s problems under her breath. “Listen up, kids! Your first project this year is a group project!” Crud, Tamara groaned in her head. “You’re going to be doing what friendship means to you!” Double crud, Tamara groaned in her head. She hated her teacher already for assigning her something to do with ‘friendship’ nonsense. “Tamara Arashi, you’re with Nina Kyushu and Celyn Akeni.” Triple crud, Tamara groaned in her head. Nina and Celyn were ‘best friends’ or whatever crud they called it, and were absolutely ditzy. Well, Nina was always looking out for her subjects (herself and Celyn), and Celyn was a daredevil, so they would’ve been the type of people Tamara would’ve liked BHS (Before Honey and Spring), but Tamara only liked one type of person now. Herself. After school, Tamara was doing her math homework in the library when she heard two people sit in two chairs. She looked up. It was Nina and Celyn. Of course, she thought. Tamara’s short dark red hair didn’t do much in disguising her face. Neither did her uniform from military school. I’m much more inconspicuous than those two, she thought. Nina had dark purple hair and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a flowy but short purple dress. Celyn’s hair was teal and she had bright aqua eyes and an aqua dress less flowy than Nina’s. “Hi, I’m Nina, and this is Celyn,” Nina announced. “I know who you are,” Tamara snapped. “Ouch,” Celyn pulled back. “This one’s got teeth!” Nina giggled softly. That was another thing Tamara hated. Giggling. Laughs should better be regular laughs, evil laughs, or silent laughs. Especially not high-pitched hiccup-like God-forsaken giggling. Not that Tamara believed in God, which she didn’t. “I hate giggling,” Tamara announced. “And if you’re here about the group project, do it without me and just put my name on the credits. I hate group projects.” Celyn rolled her eyes. “C’mon!” she laughed, poking Tamara. “That’s it,” Tamara groaned. She shoved her books into her bookbag and stormed out of the library. Once she reached home, she locked herself in her room and leaned on the railing to her balcony. She sighed. “That kind-hearted little girl is gone,” she muttered to herself. “I am Tamara Arashi, and I don’t need anybody to -” A ball of light formed in front of her face and exploded in white sparkles. A purse-like item fell to the ground, and a cell phone floated in front of her face. On the screen was a dark purple and dark red pixie. “HELP ME!” the pixie screamed.